Solariums are becoming an increasingly popular building structure by homeowners today. While the designs of solariums are almost infinite and limited only by the imagination of the homeowner, the basic building materials of solariums are more limited. Basically, solariums are formed by a plurality of tinted glass panels secured to and supported by a frame comprising support beams or joists. Conventionally, weather stripping is provided above the gaps defined between adjacent solarium panels to inhibit water from seeping between the panels and into the solarium. Such weather stripping is typically comprised of aluminum or galvanized metal strips including seals and which are bridged between the ends of adjacent solarium panels. The weather stripping is then typically secured to joists disposed thereunder supporting the ends of the respective solarium panels. Typically, the metal weather stripping is secured to the joists by utilizing a variety of clamping devices, or hardware such as screws disposed therethrough and into the joist. A gasket or a resilient washer is provided with the fastening screw to minimize water seepage through the hole defined through the weather stripping.
The problem with conventional weather stripping is that aluminum and galvanized metal is relatively expensive material. For a typical solarium, several hundred feet of weather stripping is required. Thus, the cost of weather stripping contributes substantially to the cost of the overall solarium. Moreover, the hardware and the washer remain exposed to the elements which is aesthetically unappealing, and lends itself to a potential point of water intrusion. Providing a weather stripping which is easy to use and very affordable will significantly reduce the overall cost of a solarium, thus making a solarium more affordable for the average homeowner.